countess amy dracula
by slitgirl
Summary: this is were amy is the daughter of count dracula and she also has a brother as well and she wants to be a human but she is a vampire and she has a freind that is a human who wants to be a vampire and she is getting married once she turns into a vampir
1. Chapter 1

One day in a town called Transylvania there was a family of vampires who are a father and daughter and finally there is a son and they are vampires and the daughter has a stuffed wolf as the only friend who is called zultan. They are the Draculas family and count Dracula has a daughter called Amy demon rose and Dracula had loved the daughter for being the very evilest out of the pair of them. Then there is the son who is called Vlad and he does not want anything to do with the vampires.

Vlad and Amy were not fully vampires they were half human and half vampire until there eighteen birthdays they would turn fully vampires all together. Then when count Dracula was feeding on a servants who was working outside at night he feed from her until she was a live no more and then when he returned home the villagers were sick and tired of the vampire family so they had rioted them out of the town and then they had moved to the sunniest place on the planet called Pleasantville.

They had a butler that was driving the car and Amy was sitting in the middle of the car between the stinky butler and her brother and then all of a sudden Amy and the butler started to fight and they had suddenly stopped in front of a home that was normal but they had a son that was Goth and that was also into vampire he then woke up and saw the car and watched it until they drove off to the castle and while he was watching the car the people inside were arguing.

"Redfield is yelling at me and calling me names" says Amy

"Could you too stop fighting for once in your lovely life guys and get me to the bloody castle now Redfield" says count Dracula

Then they had drove to the castle and then stopped in front of the building and looked at it horrible. Then they had looked at Vlad and then back at the castle. Then they had taken their father into the castle and the he opened the coffin and looked around the room.

"Home sweet home" says Vlad

"Oh shut up brother of mine" says Amy

"There are no cobwebs and spiders any were or dust" says count Dracula

"Well you wanted a castle in sort notice and this is what I had found you could all ways put cobwebs up your self-father" says Amy

"What an excellent idea Amy I love you darling that is why you are my favourite child" says Dracula

"Smother her why don't you and ignore me father" says Vlad

"Shut up Vlad she is the daughter and air of the thorn that is rightfully hers" says Dracula

"Well I am claiming the tower room so ha" says Vlad

"No I am I called it in the car moments ago brother" says Amy

"Well I called it before you were born so there" says Vlad

"There is a simpler way to decide who gets the room and it is going to be Amy's room" says Dracula

So then when he said that Vlad had went on a rampage and was in a huff and then Amy had went to gather her things and take them to the tower that was her room and she had went to see the view and loved it and then turned to zultan and then smiled at him.

"New number hood and now a new life as well let me go out and see them both now" says Amy

"But Amy you can never be normal you are a vampire and that is your destiny my lady like it or not either way it is who you are" says zultan

"Well I don't wanna be a vampire" says Amy

So then Amy had went down stairs and then she had went past the family talking and then she had went to the front door to get out and have a look around the neighbourhood and then before she could get to the door she had bumped into her father. Then he had taken Amy up to her room and then shut the door behind them and then Amy had went to sit on the bed and then Dracula had been walking around the room thinking about what he was going to say to Amy.

"How could my own daughter go out in the sunlight looking like a disco ball dancer girl" says Dracula

"Well dad this is what the other kids are wearing now a day's father" says Amy

"But not my kids they were black clothes and their caps as well dear, come here now dear" says Dracula

So Amy walked half way to where her father was standing and he walked the rest over to Amy and then he had put her cap on her and then they had looked into the mirror and then looked at Amy.

"this is who we are dear we can never be a breathe we are the walking dead vampire so you are going to become like me dear like it or not it is absolutely our destiny and your destiny is about taking the colour clothes off and were black and to were your cap and to be the air and be the daughter to take the name countess as your name to carry it with you while your brother takes the name of count Vlad but you dear are going to be countess Amy Dracula" says Dracula

"Thanks dad and I promise to be evil from now on to make you happy but as long as I can have one who is going to be a breather daddy is that all right" says Amy

"Yes as long as we get to drink some of his blood later when you become a fully vampire and turn him if he wants to be a half vampire" says Dracula

"Thank you daddy thank you but until I cannot go out in the daylight I will be attending the breathe school right" says Amy

"Yea all right" says Dracula


	2. Chapter 2

Then he left and then suddenly when he did there was a rope and a piece of metal stuck to it and then suddenly there was a boy out the window so Amy had bring him inside the room and helped him and then looked at him and then smiled at him. Then the boy was freaking out and then Amy had heard Vlad coming into the room and then Amy had forced the boy under the bed.

"Ah brother how dare you come in to my room without knocking" says Amy

"oh shut it Amy I now that this room will be mine and you well get lost but until then enjoy the room and what the hell is that smell" says Vlad

So then he had pushed Amy out of the way and then went to look under the bed and that was when Amy had said something to him.

"It's not my fault it came through the window and then climbed under my bed" says Amy

"What a pile of dirty lender had come through the window and went under your bed you are so funny dear sister of mine" says Vlad

"Oh right" says Amy

So then Amy had gone over to zultan and picks him up and looked him in the eye and then he smiled at her.

"Have you seen were that boy went zultan" says Amy

"No mistress I was watching the saw dust moving down my left side" says zultan

Then Amy ran off in search of the boy and then while he was doing that Dracula was sitting on his thrown and looking at a picture of Amy. Then he started to talk to Redfield while he did the house work.

"Why does she hate me so much Redfield" says Dracula

"Well you can all ways kill her" says Redfield

"Not helping at all Redfield" says Dracula

Then out of no were Dracula could smell some breathe inside the same room as he was and so he went to look for the little boy but then Vlad came in and watched his father look for the boy and then suddenly Amy had come rushing in the same room and spotted the boy easily and then looked at Dracula.

"Come to daddy little boy" says Dracula

"Daddy" says Amy

"What is it darling I am busy searching for something" says Dracula

"Well I think that I might have a fang coming in my mouth" says Amy

So then Dracula had rushed over to Amy to check for himself to make sure that she was or not but could not find anything in her mouth and then he looked at her and then smiled.

"Your Just a late bloomer sweetheart you will get them soon I promise" says Dracula

"Smother her why don't you she is your favourite child" says Vlad

"Oh shut it Vlad she is the daughter and air to the throne" says Dracula

"Well I am going to live with mother" says Vlad

"Sorry she is dead son" says Dracula

"Of course she is dead your dead I'm dead and everyone is dead were of course a vampire daddy" Says Vlad

Then Amy had gone into her room and then saw the boy in there looking around and then he had spotted Amy walking in to the room.

"Hello there boy who climbed through my window and went to search around the house by yourself my name is Amy rose Dracula" says Amy

"Hello my name is shadow and I had fetched your cap back" says shadow

"Thanks shadow I need this" says Amy

"Well let me guess capes, fangs, dark clothing, scary castle you're all vampires" says shadow

"What no we are not that" says Amy

"Well explain what I had seen in your fathers mouth the fangs and him needing blood" says shadow

"Oh man we are caught don't send an evil mob to chase us out of town please" says Amy

"I promise Amy" says shadow

"Thanks" says Amy

"Oh dear sister" says Vlad

"Yes dear brother" says Amy

"My first fang you are absolutely up to something sister" says Vlad

So then when Vlad came into the room he went straight for the bed and bent down and saw the boy and dragged him out and shows him to Amy.

"What is the meaning of this dear sister of mine" says Vlad

"Nothing please don't tell father he will kill me please" says Amy

"Well that is something that I would enjoy watching sister" says Vlad


	3. Chapter 3

"You are handsome as a vampire sir" says shadow

"He knows about us did you tell him" says Vlad

"No I saw it all for myself and I think that they are cool" says shadow

"He said that he would promised me that he would never tell a single soul" says Amy

"Swear on your heart that you would burn and torture if you tell a another soul" says Vlad

"I promise" says shadow

"Let's get him out of here dear sister" says Vlad

"Thanks brother for not telling" says Amy

"I am not doing it for you he would have him for launch and us for desert and I don't want to die now" says Vlad

So they had went to the front door without being spotted or stopped from their dad and then when they were there the door had went off and Vlad opened the door to see two older girls and one younger boy.

"Hello have you by any change seen a boy around here with a cap on and an older man" says been

"Well yes I have seen someone with a cape on but I think you want this boy" says Vlad

"Yes that's him thanks you" says been

"Don't thank me stupid brat" says Vlad

"Oh and shadow can you get me a couple of things for me please thanks" says Amy

"Oh Amy if you ever wanna visit we live in the middle house with the stupid van" says shadow

"Thanks I will do bye" says Amy

So then they had closed the door and walked towards the living room and then suddenly they had seen their father behind them and then they had tried to run but they had been stopped and then Dracula had went to the living room and he sat down on the throne and looked at the his children.

"Why were you mixing with breathers for" says Dracula

"Well he came into my window and he then went on a rampage around the castle and then we were going to show him the door is that all right daddy" says Amy

"No it is not mixing with zombie that I would allow or even understand but mixing with breathers it is hurt full that you hate me so to mix with then now I want you to go to your bed room and stay there" says Dracula

"Oh dad speaking of rooms me and Amy are changing rooms" says Vlad

"No one and I mean no one changes room or do anything without my permission" says Dracula

Then they had went to their bed and then Dracula was sitting on the throne and looked at the photo of Amy again and then the door bell had went and Redfield had went to see who it was and then when he had come back there was a box in his arms then he put in on the floor and opened it up to see what was inside it.

"Well what is inside the box Redfield" says Dracula

"Well there is a machine called mix a thon 300 and plus there is a whole life time supple of your favourite type of blood sir" says Redfield

"Wow my daughter did that for me that is so great for her to do that for me" says Dracula

So then Dracula had gone upstairs to see Amy and then when he had gotten to the room he saw that she was sitting down on the chair.

"Amy dear I am sorry about what I had done and I want to thank you for the blood that you had gotten me thanks Amy" says Dracula

So then he went up to Amy in the chair and turned it around and then saw that she was not there and then he ran to the window and shouted.

"Amy, Amy" shouted Dracula

Shadow was watching a channel about bats and then he did not notice that Amy was in the window. Until she had spoken to shadow and then he had jumped out of his skin.

"Hey shadow" says Amy

"Wow are you sure you cannot fly or a bugler" says shadow

"Yes I am sure that I cannot do either I just climbed up throw the window" says Amy

"Wow would you like something to drink" says shadow

"Yes please a half a cup of blood and the other half full of milk please" says Amy

"Oh right I will get that for you then" says shadow

Then when shadow had gone Amy had went around the room and looked at how her room was supposed to be like and then he had gone and stood next to the window and then shadow was back in the room with the drinks and he had given Amy her drink. When she was drinking the blood shadow was looking at Amy happy to see someone drink blood.

"Wow in all my life I had never seen any one drink blood at all" says shadow

Then suddenly when Amy had finished the drink she had put the glass down and then there was a hand on her shoulder and dragged her out the window and it was her father. Then shadow ran to the window to watch the scene.

"You should be thank full that I do not drop you to the floor daughter" says Dracula

"Daddy" says Amy


	4. Chapter 4

So then Dracula had taken Amy back to the castle and then she was put in her room and then shadow was happy to be living with vampires in the castle. Dracula was standing up while Amy was sitting down on the bed and looking up at her dad and then he stopped and looked at Amy.

"So what have I done now for you to go and betray your own father Amy" says Dracula

"Well I thought that I would be friend him and when I turn fully vampire like you daddy he would be my first meal for my first time daddy" says Amy

"Wow Amy you are the reason why you are going to be the air and daughter of the throne to belong to you dear" says Dracula

"All right daddy I am tired now can I get some sleep please" says Amy

"Of course" says Dracula

So then Dracula had left the room and Amy went back to sleep and then Dracula and Vlad were looking at each other and then they had started to get annoyed with each other so they had come closer to each other.

"Father why are you all ways picking Amy for I am the son I should get the throne why not me it is always here this and her that" says Vlad

"Well son she is my favourite because you remind me more of your mother" says Dracula

"So you treat me like crap and treat her as your favourite" says Vlad

"of course I do Vlad she is not like us so I am trying to get her to be more evil like you and so that we all can go out to eat together all right son" says Dracula

"All right papa but when she turns evil can I be the air of the thrown daddy" says Vlad

"well that is because you are not my favourite child i only favor amy because she is not like you or me all right i am trying to make her one of us i mean that all right but when the time comes you will take the throne name all right and amy will be married to someone very special and marvalous and they will be coming this week to marrow all right" says Dracula

"all right father i love you now can you and me go out and eat someone please i am so hungry please" says Vlad

so then Dracula and Vlad had both changed into vampire bats and then they had flown away and amy was at her freinds house shadow's home. shadow was down stairs getting something to drink for amy and she was looking around the room and saw her favourite band the blood suckers ruled. shadow had then came back up stairs and saw what amy was doing and she was bending over and shadow could see her butt and amy was not looking and shadow had gently placed the cups down on the cabnit.

then he was carefully walking towards amy and he was almost then when amy was looking at the CD's collection. then he had continued towards amy and he was right behind her and he started to rub his cock on her panties and then she had gotten up and turned around and looked at shadow and then moved towards him while he moved back towards the bed and then he landed back first on the bed and then amy had taken her panties of and started to climb up onto shadow and when she was right above his cock she had pressed her pussy to his cock and shadow had almost screamed out but amy had stopted him by kissing and then she had realished his mouth.

"well shadow what do you want from a vampire then you can be turned into one of us or you can have sex with a vampire" says amy

"what are you serious about the sex thing then amy" says shadow

"well i would like to lose my vaginity before i turn into a full vampire shadow all right so take it or leave it all right" says amy


	5. Chapter 5

But before Amy could continue anything he had moved closer to Amy's mouth and kissed her on the lips. Then Amy had turned over and Shadow was on top of her now and she was liking that a whole lot. Amy was nervous but turned herself around and squatted above his enormous cock sliding Shadow's t-shirt off over her head and throwing it to the floor. Amy rubbed the head up and down her lips a few times and then lowered herself a little taking in just the very tip of his prick. His eyes were closed as he raised his hands up and placed them against her huge boobs and started massaging them. His strong hands felt incredible on her large but firm breasts. He suddenly moved his hips sinking the head of his cock inside of her making her yelp.

Amy didn't want to wait a moment longer, sensing imminent pain she dropped down impaling herself on shadow's massive cock, tearing her hymen to shreds as she fell. She let out a blood curdling scream and her head and shoulders slumped forward as if she had just been thrust upon a dinosaurs cock. Meanwhile shadow's eyes were now wide open with terror in them as his dream was over and he became conscious of the fact that he had just taken Amy's virginity. Amy rested on top of him for a few moments then opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I love you Shadow, please don't be sad" she begged

His mind was now racing with the many response options in both word and action. He decided Amy's happiness and their relationship were the most important factors as he smiled at her with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh I love you too baby" he said as he leaned forward kissing her on the lips.

In one quick and powerful motion he swung her around and down onto the bed underneath him and said "I will look after you, as I always do"

"Oh I know you will Shadow but I want you to fuck my brains out, just like you would anyone else"

He nodded and started withdrawing slowly. He moved back in carefully and began to glide gracefully in and out of her tender pussy as she got used to the pork monster invading her tiny body. It was now her turn to nod giving him the go ahead to step up the assault. He began pumping her harder with long medium strokes making her whine like a dog. She was in heaven and hell as the immense pain versed the incredible pleasure inside her. The pain slowly weakened as she now began to writhe in ecstasy. She grabbed her dad's ass in her hands pulling her into him with every thrust as if she wanted him to split her straight down the middle. His balls slapped loudly against her firm ass as he hammered away at her taut pussy.

Her huge boobs bobbed up and down coming to the attention of shadow as he slowed down and lent in taking a mouthful of tit into the back of his throat making her gasp. He sucked and feasted greedily on her tits. She began breathing rapidly, puffing and panting as her body approached orgasm. shadow too strained with all the energy he could muster trying to avoid cumming too early as he wanted amy's first time to be perfect. Her pussy clamped around shadow's cock and his balls began to churn. He thrust in and out of Amy ferociously as her pussy twitched and her body began convulsing in orgasm. He exploded spewing rope after rope of cum deep into her stomach as they groaned and exhausted every ounce of energy in their bodies. They lay in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

Then amy had woken up and heard her father scream and then she looked outside the window and saw her father and brother looking at her and then she had nodded because she had hurd that her father wants her home now. So she waits for them to leave and then she had went to get her clothing all set and ready as well and when she was about to leave the home of shadow she turned to look at him for one more time and then shadow had stured and then woken up because he could not feel amy in bed with him at all.

Then he had saw her at the window and looked sad at her to see that she would be leaving him the night for no reason and with out him knowing amy was reading his mind and then looked at him and smiled at him and then she had floated back to wards him and kissed him.

"I am sorry that i have to leave now it is only because my father and brother had seen me sleeping with you butt knacked so i have to go and take my punishment because my father is not that great of a fan of vampire kids and breathers having sex with each other, and that was the best i am just glad that i lost it to you before i meet my feince that i am going to get married to" says amy

"What you are getting married and you had sex with me how dare you" says shadow

"Well i am not ingaged just yet shadow it is tomarrow when i start all right he is coming in tomarrow" says amy

"Well that is a shame then i will miss you and i do hope that we see each other again then" says shadow

"Oh we will be able to see each other but not any time soon because for about four months i have to stay in side the castle so that i do not smell of humans at all" says amy

So then amy walked back to the window and sat down on the window sill and then looked back at shadow and smiled at him. He watched as amy had turned into a vampire bat and she had waved her wing to say good bye to shadow and he waved back to amy and then she had flown back to the castle that she was staying in.

When she got there her father was in his seat and vlad was next to him as well and they were both mad as hell and they were both angry at her and she loved it as well. Then she had sat down and then she had smiled at them and then suddenly the butler had come in and was giving out some thing to eat and smelt the air and then looked at amy and smiled at her.

"What is it redfeild why are you looking at me for like that" says amy

"Well i can smell that you are not a vergin any more then my dear mistress then" says redfeild

"Yes that is right and now my father and brother are both mad at me because i lost it to a human being" says amy

"Wow the forbidden rule for all vampires" says redfeild

"Well if it was forbidden then i should tell you father that i am not the only one that had broken it right big brother" says amy

"What the hell are you on about then" says Dracula

"Well father my brother Vlad had sex with someone before we moved here and he was in love with her as well and it was sabrina, she is the one that he lost his verginity all right father and he bribed me to keep quite and what i got for it was a scar on me from my neck all the way to the my pussy father and my own brother did it to me with his fangs" says amy

"How dare you touch your very own sister like that Vlad it is to the dungen with you then and you will not come out until you are fully ready, redfeild take him a way now while i talk to my daughter all right" says dracula

"Well then i will sir" says redfeild

So then redfeild had taken Vlad down to the cellers and then looked him up so he is not able to use his powers to get out and amy was talking to her father about a few things. But her father did not know if it was all right to have lost her vaginity to a breather.

"Well father i am so sorry that i have betrayed the family like that but i wanted to know how it had felt before i get to meet my future husband father and i would like to give him the best experiance that he would ever have" says amy

"So it was for experiance then dear" says dracula

"Yes father i did not love him it was a experament to see if i can be brilliantly good for my husband to be" says amy

"That is all right there amy as long as we are able to get the human strenght out of your pussy and of your smell cause you reack of human amy" says dracula

So then dracula had a a held of amy and rushed to the shawer and put amy in there and she had taken off her clothing and dracula had started to wash her body to get that horrible smell out of his daughter and then suddenly the smell had went a way and then amy's father had then spin amy really fast so that she is able to dry much faster and then she will be able to look really good and wonderful and then she had hugged her father and he had hugged her back and then she had quickly got dressed into the outfit that she was wearing before but it is in a nother colour.


	6. Chapter 6

Then she had went up stairs and looked at the mirrow and looked at how cute she looks right now and then she had went to see Sultan her freind and she was happy to have him as a best freind. Then they were looking at the sky and saw that it was getting dark and so Amy had went to her bed and went to sleep while she wsas down for the night her father had went to the train station waiting for one of his freinds the is going to be marrying his daughter as well.

The freind that was coming to the station was called storm the hark and he has a son that is fully hedgehog called silver the hedgehog and he was one or two day and amy would be able to find out what it would be like to be a real vampire. The train had came and then out came storm and also silver as well and they both had greated dracula with a very worm welcome and so did he with the guest that he is going to be having over to the castle.

"So storm it is so good to see you again and this must be your son he looks handsome an all and giw was the trip to hear" says Dracula

"Yes it was a good trip but i am tired and i would like to get some sleep and some thing to eat as well my dear friend all right" says Storm

"Hey old guy were is my future bride to be man i thought she was going to come and greet us when we had gotten here" says Silver

"Hey now boy that is not right to talk to my freind like that and your soon to be father in law all right" says Storm

"well as you see she did some extreamly exciting thing the day and it had taken her all day to do and so she came home and could not stay up a little longer until you both came so she had went to bed and she will spend all day tomarrow with you silver and you will be able to know who and how she is and just be nice to her all right because she does not know who you are and what you would like to do all right and try and please keep her away from the human" says Dracula

"wow that is a whole lot of problems that you have lots of differnent problems" says Storm

So then Dracula had went to the car that Redfeild had taken them in and he opened the door and then Dracula, Storm and Silver had all climbed into the car and Redfield had went to the driver seat and started the car and then they had went to the castle and when they had gotten there they had went inside and Silver and Storm had both seen Vlad sitting down eating his lunch and then he looked up and saw his dad and then saw the boy Silver and the other man there as well and then he had stood up and went towards them and then he had shaken hands with them both and went to bed and then so did the other people as well.

The next morning Amy had gotten out of bed extra early and went out to buy some meet and when she had done that she had looked around the room and saw that know one was there beside the one worker she had knocked him out and then tied him up and started to pull and drag him to the castle and then when she had finally made it she had put the body in side the freezer and then her father had came down stairs and then it was Redfeild and then her brother Vlad and then the two main guests had both came down straight away and then they all looked at Amy wierd.

"Amy dear why are you up early for you all ways sleep in my dear" says Dracula

"You let your daughter sleep in Dracula why would you do that for you need to train your daughter to wake up at the right moment and greet her husband a good day all right" says Storm

"She is going to be trained right after you both leave so she is able to have right potential before the wedding day" says Dracula

"That is absolutly right father i will be the perfect wife to your son sir and be respecful of him and do what ever he would like to do, hi my name is Amy and you are" says Amy

"The name is Silver and this is my father Storm it is absolutly nice to finally meet my bride to be" says Silver

"it is nice to meet you to sir, would my father and mister Hark like a drink of blood and some rar meet, would you like some Silver and my dear wonderful brother as well" says Amy

"yes we would like some Amy" says everyone

so then the guys had went to sit down and Redfeild had went and cleaned the house the best he came which is to make them worst then it is all ready is and Amy had went to get the glasses from the cabinet and then she had gotten a buket from the cabinet which is the bottem of the sink and while she was doing that the boys were all watching her and then she had went into the freezer and shoot the door on her self and the boys were going to get her out of there but they had stayed away from there and while they were waiting for her she had made a small hole in the arm and then started to drain the body dry from for the blood and when the bucket was all filled up she had then licked the wond and it healed it self up.

Then she had came out of the freezer with the bucket and it was full and then she had went back inside and gathered some of the met that she had just bought and she had also fetched that out as well and she then came back out and place the meet in front of every one and then she had went back to the glasses and the bucket and she had then started to pure all the blood in each and every one of the glasses and then she had put them on a silver plate and then she had started to move to the table normal like and with the plate of glasses in the one hand and then she had then place each glass next to someone and then she had also sat down and she had placed her feet up on the table and then watched everyone adn they were all looking at her.

"wow this is really nice meet Amy were did you get it" says Dracula

"I got it from a very special butcher all right and try the blood you will like it i mean it" says Amy

So then everyone had tried the blood and they all loved it and they all looked at Amy with a delious look on there faces so amy had gotten up out of the chair and walk to the freezer and opened it and out came the body of the butcher and then Silver, Storm and Vlad all looked happy while Dracula was suprised at what Amy had done while they were a sleep.

"So guys what do you think" says Amy


End file.
